Enemy of Herself
by Rawrzzzzzzz
Summary: Some have tried, but most have failed. Its not normal for a pure blood to fall in love with anything out if their race. 'What if i could be the diffrent one'


Name: Kyra Sholt

Age: 17

Birthday: January 8, 594 A.D.

Family-

Mother: Maria 200 A.D., - unknown

Father: Hilton Sholt 150 A.D. -700 A.D.

Brother: Ray Sholt 580 A.D. – 600 A.D.

Race: Pure Blood Vampire

Hair: Short, black

Eyes: Ocean blue

History: Kyra is the second born from the Sholt family; she was supposed to marry her brother when she became the age of 13. That never happened. There were only three types of superior beings at this time—vampires, werewolf's, and demon's. Three days after her sixth birth day an outrageous war broke out with the three species. In the end the vampires won after 100 years, but with a great loss. The vampires left were called pure bloods this time human had come along to. Pure bloods could stop aging whenever they wanted to. Kyra's brother had died in the battle, so her parents made her stop aging. Years and years went on Kyra's mother left her family for a human, and her father died. Kyra became more and more lonely the only friend she had was Kiname Kuran. She felt like he was the only one that could truly understand her because he had lost his little sister during the same time. But Kiname soon disappeared to. She had truly lost everybody….

Now-

Cross academy: Yuuki has left to be wed with her brother Kiname. At this time her vampire self has been awakened. Zero still has a year of school left to go, and he has to train the newest prefect Yummi, Yuukis best friend. Zero has become even now cold and isolated.

Chapter 1

"Ohhhh Zero. Come here please!!" The chairman chimed as Zero walked past his office.

"Yes head master?" Zero answered sticking his head through the door.

"Do you know where Yuri is??" He smiled.

"No and I don't care." Zero said walking out of the room. _Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? I should have left when head master gave me the chance!_

You come running out of the night class dorms screaming. "EW! EW! EW! Adio is so dead!" You fumed. Kicking the dirt as you walked. You continue walking until you rammed right into Zero making both of you fall.

"Oh my gawd I-I am so sorr—. Wait it's you never mind" You said while glaring at him.

"Back at ya' Miss Sholt," He glared back, "anyway… have you seen Yuri"

"Yes I have." You smiled evily licking your lips.

"You didn't!" He growled.

"No, I didn't it's just fun to make you squirm." You giggled.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled almost venomously. "You don't have any room to make jokes vampire!" He turned around and walked away.

"Ha! Like you have room to talk"

"What did you say?!" He spun back around, grabbed you by the shoulders, and lifted you up.

You looked into his eyes and saw the same hated for you that you saw in your mothers "Nothing I'm sorry." You said on the edge of tearing up.

"Yeah, whatever…"

The next day I kept thinking, **I have to make this right… but him no way he won't accept my apology he didn't accept it the first time.**

You begin to walk up to him not sure what you're going to say. _Here goes nothing_.

"ZERO!" You yell in his ear.

"Yessssss?" He glared at you.

"Hi!" You smiled giggling a little.

He stared at you for a few seconds then decides to ignore you._ Ha! Like I'm going to give up that easily!_

"So…watcha' doin'" You sighed sitting on the ground next to him.

"Nothing that would interest you."

"Try me."

"Okay I'm applying for vampire hunter schools." He smiled a little when he said that.

"Oww…" You shivered a little at the thought of being killed right here right now.

He chuckled.

"So back to what I came here for—.

"To annoy me"

"No, I want to know if you will accept my apology" You did a fake little corny smile.

"I don't know," his smile faded away

"Please you have to!" You flung yourself onto him giving him a giant hug "PLEASE!"

He stared at you shocked, "Uhhhh"

"Please?" You looked up at him with a last attempt at salvation.

"Fine" he sighed and pushed you off.

"Yes!" You jumped up and started doing a little dance. Then you noticed the whole day class looking at you.

"Um… Hi." You said to them blushing. You tried to get away but the day class boys started to gather around you trying to ask you to the next dance. Probably because you were a night class student.

Zero looked at you and began to laugh even harder. This of course made you blush more.

While walking into the night class dorms you feel as if something is watching you. You go and sit down on the couch, not even five seconds later Aidio come jumping down from the stair case, sits by you, and tries to flirt with you again.

"OK ADIO THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD IT!!!!!!" Without knowing what happened you punch him and he goes flying across the room landing near Akatski.

"Temper Temper Kyra" Akatski smirked while lifting up Adio.

"Yeah mhm whatever you say Akatski!" You yell running upstairs.

"Where's my room?" You mutter to yourself, "Three weeks living here and I'm still lost!" Giving up you decide to sit on the floor. After a few minutes you hear footsteps. "Aidio if that's you, you better not get near me!" You yell

"Don't worry it's not—Kyra." A voice mans called around the corner.

_W-wait I-I know that voice i-it can't be._ "W-who are you?!" You yelled while getting to your feet.

At that exact moment the man comes around the corner "It's me" he says. "I'm back." He smiled at your look of astonishment.

"Kiname?!" You throw yourself onto him giving him, and burring your face in his chest. "Did you get me that cookie?"

He hugged you back. "No… I didn't. It's been so long…" He said, lifting your chin, "You're crying?"

"L-like you said it's been so long." You stammer trying to whipping the tears from your face. "So why are you here? I thought you were getting married."

"I was. I still am. Me and… Yuuki just thought it would be better to wait until she finished school."

"Oh. Yeah. That would probably be the bes-. Wait did you say _Yuuki_!!!" You exclaim.

"Yes. Why so shocked?" He looked at you.

"B-Because _you_ told me, _she_ died!"

"The things I said not all was true. I'm sorry I had to lie to you." He looked down.

"I thought you understood. I thought you knew what it was like, but you didn't! You lied to me about the one thing you shouldn't have." You looked away and storming away.

_What to do? What to do? Right now all I want to do is kill something!!!!! I wonder if head master cross can help._

You continue to walk to the day class dorms area when a smell catches you. "No!" You throw yourself into a corner trying not to breath, "blood..."(Yes I know pure bloods have more control than that, but really does she look like your typical pure blood) You curse out the words. Because of the smell of the blood and the furry of your anger you had no more control over yourself. All your instincts went full blast, you eyes were red. No one was going to stop you from getting that blood.

You came crashing through a door to where the smell came from. _No! "_Zero!!" You looked at him in full horror. You no longer wanted the blood. "What did you do?!"

"G-get out!" He answered.

"What do you mean get out?!" You yelled pulling a vampire hunting knife out of his stomach. "Oww!" You dropped it. "What happened?! Is is this Yuri's? Did Yuri… Yuri didn't do this did she?" You asked.

Zero didn't say anything. He didn't have to you could see it in his eyes.

You lifted him up trying to carry him to the infirmary. "Why did you do it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do! Now why?"

He looked down not wanting to answer you. "Because of…Yuuki…"

The name still left a sting of pain, but you managed not to show it "Why?"

"She was my… best friend and she betrayed me…" He sighed

"I know what you mean." You laughed a little.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

You both got to the infirmary, and just as you were about to leave he turned to you and asked "Why were you in the day class area?"

"Ohhhh I don't know just a strole?" You smiled.

"You don't tell me anything but expect me to tell you everything." He glared.

"Well you better get used to it" You said as you walked away.


End file.
